


Ephemeral

by EnchantedToReadYou



Series: Wonderful Christmas Time. [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedToReadYou/pseuds/EnchantedToReadYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine puts temporary art on other people’s skin but how he would like this one piece to always stay imprinted on Kurt’s back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ephemeral

Day 9 : Imprint.

 

The art Blaine leaves on bodies never is permanent.  
Come rain, tears or a shower and the color will wash away and leave nothing but blank skin once again. It’s what he does for a living and it doesn’t pay as much as if he would forever imprint someone with the art his current him would produce. He is okay with that, it would never feel right a few months after to look back and see that he has changed while the person will have to stick with his past. Maybe it’s a bit cynical but he is a college student, being broke to persue his dreams of becoming an artist and he is allowed to have such thoughts on his current diet of coffee and cinnamon cookies. He seriously needs to thank his mom again for the advent treat, he thinks, since it saves him from starving while he sits at the booth and awaits new customers. 

It’s just his college’s winter fair and his department wants to raise money for a good cause by giving concerts or like him, by selling art. Blaine though, is not selling any canvas or any decorum. He is offering to put the art directly onto the skin of a costumer and for now he doesn’t have too many people interested in it. Possibly it makes people think of their childhood days where they would go and get their faces painted to look like a tiger and while Blaine is not above that, it’s not exactly what he has in mind. For now Carmille has come by for a shark on her neck and David and Wes received two hippopotami on their arms because their football team name “The Rhinos” is far too badass for the goofs. And anyway, hippopotami are much cuddlier. 

It’s just been a few hours too, not a reason to freak out just yet but still disenchanting and reason enough to cheer himself up with another cookie. The cookie he almost chokes on when someone slams his hand on the counter, causing Blaine to swallow before having chewed properly. 

“You need to hide me! Please, quick.” 

His sight is blurred by tears as he coughs and sputters around the crumbs in his windpipe, but he still knows who it is that now is forcefully hitting his back. If he were able to articulate his thoughts, he’d tell Kurt that hitting him will do nothing except hurt him. As things are now, all that comes out are coughs and later, finally, the crumbs.

“Geez, I didn’t mean to attempt murder at that time in the afternoon. Not before you give me shelter at least.”

“Shelter from what?” Blaine croakes out.”Who else did you kill to have the police on your heels?”

Kurt wiggles his eyebrows in mischief. “Now wouldn’t you want to know?”

“That’s why I asked.”

Having overcome the near death experience his mind is running normally again, which in this case means that all the relaxed aura he wants to emit is totally fake because Blaine is sweating under his reindeer pullover. This is Kurt Hummel, dressed in a black shirt held together by loads of zippers, looking like he’d belong on the red carpet instead of a barely standing booth.  
The outfit is self-made, no doubt ,and it’s one of the reasons Blaine is so fascinated by Kurt. 

While Blaine has his art and for now likes it to be temporary, Kurt creates things that he wants to last. His clothes are things he wants people to talk about and take special care of and while this is not Blaine’s idea of art, it sure is alluring. 

“It’s actually Ashley and her little group of lap-dogs I am hiding from.” Kurt sits down on the stool opposite of Blaine’s. “They want me to design something for them and the idea alone makes my skin break out in a rash.”

“Don’t they have their parents money to throw at you?”

Kurt sighs. “That’s the reason I have left my booth to Jeff for a while. Makes me feel less guilty for not taking money for my doomed enslavement by them. They all just want the same damn dress anyways and my work is not just a copy of something they have seen in some magazine.”  
He looks around Blaine’s booth then, taking in the samples Blaine has hung up to show the passer-bys.”So you are selling your art here?”

“Not exactly.” Blaine shows him his own arm where he has put a realistic looking heart sprouting vividly colored flowers previous to coming to work here. “It’s all watercolor and easily removable.”

“Oh, always the artist of the ephemerality.” Kurt says with a grin. “I want one. How much?”

“You? Isn’t this a bit too fleeting for your taste?”

Kurt turns his back to him. “I can appreciate good art even if it doesn’t last.”

Blaine nods, even though the other can’t even see him do so.”Where do you want it? On your neck?”

“No, just undo a few zippers and do your magic. I trust you with my body.”

One can’t be deaf to mis interpret what Kurt is implying and the professionalism leaves him out in the cold while he tries to compose himself. There is no doubt that he will have to come back to what was said later but for now his fingers itch to draw on a new blank canvas. His knuckles brush Kurt’s skin where he unzips the shirt on the shoulder, down where his hip bone meets his spine and one running horizontal in the middle of his back. The fabric falls open to reveal pale skin and just enough to give him space to work. He knows exactly what he wants to create using Kurt’s body. he dips the smallest brush on vivid azure that will be in beautiful contrast to the black of the shirt when Kurt tenses and makes him halt in his motion.

“Blaine, you better not ruin my shirt!”

“I will be extra careful, I promise.” It comes out more confident than he really is. 

As a precaution he grabs a few paper towels he carefully holds over the fabric with his free hand and then he starts. It’s broad strokes, bold and clear as is the image in his head. When he paints he is no longer there with Kurt, is in his own world and yet he paints for him. Paints on him the way he knows that Kurt is. Bright and alluring and strong in his elegance. 

“Done.” Blaine says after roughly twenty minutes, wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand.

It makes Kurt turn back around to him and his face gives Blaine the feeling of not being alone in this. It’s not just him shaking because something has changed. Before the silence, though comfortable, can stretch out Blaine interrupts it. For their sake because with the way they are looking at each other it’s a miracle that no one has actually called the police for public disturbance. 

“Don’t you want to know what you will walk around with on your back? For all you know it could be the Grinch.”

That makes Kurt laugh and it’s a sound that makes Blaine regret not having recorded it. For now it will stick in his head though, to repeat even if he ever gets tired of it. He doubts it though. 

“No, I trust you.” Kurt stands then, his hands in the two zipper pockets on the side.”And besides, I’d rather see it in the mirror later than to have a description.”

With no answer from him, Kurt turns his back and leaves, an image of the current Blaine on his skin that Blaine wished would forever be imprinted.


End file.
